


Bows

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Belle knows exactly what she wants for Christmas.





	Bows

“One more staple and I’m done.”

The solid ker-dunk of the staple gun sounded loud in the quiet library.

“It looks wonderful.”

She smiled down at Gold and handed him the staple gun. Belle had taken advantage of the afternoon lull to set up Santa’s grotto. Gold had arrived just as she was lugging the step-ladder into place to hang the garlands. He’d offered to hold the ladder for her and pass things up to her. She’d called him a gentleman. The shy little smirk he gave her made her toes curl.

And a gentleman he had been. He’d averted his eyes rather than try to sneak a look up her skirt. They had been flirting with each other for months now, a dance of suggestive looks and comments, with to occasional fleeting touch thrown in. She had entertained a brief fantasy that next year they would be putting up decorations in his home, and she would wear flirty knickers to distract them both from their task. She’d had to push that thought away, it did nothing for her balance and the last thing she wanted to do was fall off the ladder.

She stepped down into the circle of Gold’s arms and gasped as he moved forward instead of stepping back. His front was lightly pressed against her back, effectively trapping her against the ladder. She turned her head and found him giving her a questioning look. She knew for certain that if she asked him to move, he would comply instantly. She smiled at him, to let him know that this, whatever this was, was fine by her.

His breath was a warm whisper across her ear as he said; “If you were to sit on Santa’s lap, what would you ask him to bring you for Christmas?”

Belle bit her lip and decided to be bold; “I’d ask for my very own pawnbroker to unwrap like a present.”

This was more direct than any of their flirtations to date. Gold remained silent and Belle had a moment of doubt that she had pushed things too far too fast. Gold cleared his throat and when he spoke his voice was low and just a bit rough.

“I believe that Santa will be happy to provide that for you, sweetheart.”

He stepped away from her, and turned his attention to the remaining decorations; “What next?”

The sudden change of topic threw her for an instant, but the secretive gleam in his eye reassured her that she hadn’t imagined the last few moments. Gold was planning something, and she enjoyed surprises.

“Time to untangle the lights for the tree, I think.”

Belle didn’t see Gold for a few days. It wasn’t unusual, he was a busy man, and with the grotto up and running she didn’t have much free time. The Saturday before Christmas Eve he strolled into the library just as she was ready to close. His overcoat was buttoned up against the cold and Belle could help but notice he looked nervous as she finished checking the last few books. While she closed the doors behind her last customer of the day, she felt the air tingle, whatever had Gold fidgeting like a schoolboy was contagious.

She turned to find Gold had taken off his overcoat. Instead of his usual neat tie he had a large bow about his neck. He gave he a self-conscious shrug.

“It’s traditional to wrap a present with a bow. If you’ll have me.”

Belle licked her lips; “Do you think Santa will mind if I open my present early?”


End file.
